Strawberry Kiss - A School Odyssey!
by ForsakenHate
Summary: Tora Kiss - A School Odyssey Crossover with Bleach! Ichigo is sent to Academy Island! Where he will duke it out with some of the best Phi users in the world, fall in love and kiss plenty of girls! Will our prudish Shinigami overcome such seemingly impossible obstacles? Strong, Smart, Powerful Ichigo! Pairing Ichigo x Sylvie and bits of harem elements. DISCONTINUED.


**Yo guys a lengthy A/N here explaining a few things... I'm sorry about my absence, I had a load of college exams that I had to revise for a load of stuff so it took up a lot of my time, plus my new job isn't helping with me having spare time to write, So all the stuff I had to do got in the way of me writing but do not worry! I am back and ready to type myself into a coma! As you can see I got a new story up Bleach x Tora Kiss School Odyssey. I was reading Tora kiss not too long ago, it's a new and short manga only about 23 or so chapters so far and I really liked it so I thought I'd write a fanfic about it for you guys.**

**Tora kiss isn't an actual Crossover category so I'm just gonna put it under the Xover list until decides to put Tora kiss up.**

**Also I'm going to be making up a few things to fill in the gaps since the manga is pretty new and something's haven't been fully explained. I will be making up names and such for characters too since I don't know their full names.**

**Risa Kiroikaze. Miss second to last.**

**Sarumine Hakumi. This is the guy who goes on about being in love with Tora's sister.**

**And for those of you who are wondering about the status of my other story "The Strawberry Uchiha" Don't worry I'll continue with that sooner or later, I'm just having a major case of authors block for that story D:**

**This story starts a few months after Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers and the Quincy thousand year blood Arc never happens.**

**Well without any further notice shall we begin?**

* * *

><p>"Normal talking"<p>

'_Thinking'_

"_**Demonic voice"**_

"**Technique name"**

_Flashback text_

_"Flashback talking"_

'_Flashback thinking'_

"**A/N Text"**

Ichigo Kurosaki; A 6 Ft 3 adolescent man with tone muscular body, a face chiselled and sharp, narrow hazel nut brown eyes that seemed to be stuck in a permanent scowl and peach coloured skin. The most prominent feature Ichigo had was his bright spiky orange hair that reached down just past his shoulders and his fringe reaching down past his eyes shading them.

And he's in a very was in a foul mood. Why you ask? Because his idiot father forced him to join some school that taught people how to fight or something. It was complete bullshit! Well it was kinda his fault after all for having sort of, maybe destroying his old high school after a certain incident...

* * *

><p><em>"MY DELINQUINT SON I HAVE GREAT NEWS FOR YOU!" Roar Isshin Kurosaki as he kicked down Ichigo's door.<em>

_"WHAT THE HELL YOU OLD FART WHATS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO BREAK MY DOOR DOWN TO TELL ME!" Ichigo hollered back at his dad's crazy antics._

_"WELL IF SOMEONE DIDN'T PUT A LOCK ON THEIR DOOR TO STOP PEOPLE FROM WALKING IN ON HIS PRIVATE TIME, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BREAK IT DOWN!" Isshin bellowed smashing his head against Ichigo's._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU PERVERTED OLD GOAT I PUT THAT LOCK THERE SO YOU WOULDN'T TRY AND ATTACK ME EVERY MORNING!" Ichigo angrily replied at the top of his voice._

_"My boy what you do in your spare time is completely natural for a boy your age..."Isshin said calming stroking his beard sagely, But before Ichigo could replied or punch him in the face he continued with..."BUT I CHECKED YOUR ROOM THE OTHER DAY WHILE YOU WERE OUT SHOPPING AND I FOUND NO PORN MAGAZINES! YOU MUST HAVE A VERY VIVID IMAGINATION MY BOY! Isshin screamed at the top of his lungs only to receive a major beat down from his son._

_Several beat downs later... "What did you want anyway? You said you had something important to tell me." Ichigo said trying to calm down and change the subject._

_"Oh that's right! I enrolled you into a new school! Since Karakura high got burnt down to a crisp thanks to those Vasto Lorde that attacked the town the other day thanks to a certain someone I'm not going to mention that can't control his own reiatsu." Isshin spoke finishing off with a mocking tone._

_"Hey it's not my fault that my reiatsu is like that! And besides I've been fighting constantly ever since I got my Shinigami powers so I've never gotten a chance to train in the actual Shinigami arts you know!" Ichigo replied trying to defend himself. Isshin was still smirking though and tried to suppress a snicker but failing miserably of course which leaded him rolling around on the floor laughing his ass off at his son's expense. This intern caused Ichigo to gain several tick marks and refrain himself beating the shit out of his dad. Again._

_"Anyway my boy, have you heard about that strange monument that appeared about last year or so?"_

_"Yeah I was reading an old newspaper not too long ago and I saw something about that. But isn't it just some sort of hoax?" Ichigo replied not understanding what his dad was getting at._

_"It isn't a hoax, this monument has some sort of 'Data' within it, allowing certain people extract that said 'Data' and manifest it into physical beings to fight with, And apparently they made a school to teach the upcoming youth about how to utilise them."_

_"And let me guess...You want me to go to this school?" Ichigo asked only to receive a smirk and a nod. "Wait but I thought only certain people could extract this data and get into the school? What makes you think I can extract this 'Data'?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Just trust in me my boy! It's a father's gut feeling!" Isshin proclaimed proudly pumping his fist into the air causing Ichigo to sweatdrop. "Oh and you said you haven't gotten much training in Shinigami arts right?" Isshin said remember what his son mentioned not too long ago._

_"Yeah that's right." Ichigo replied._

_"Hold on, I'm going to get something from my room that may help you with that." Isshin spoke before quickly making his way to his room and rummaging through his belongings. "Found it!" Yelled Isshin as he sprinted back to Ichigo who was still standing at his doorway looking slightly confused._

_Isshin handed a thick black book that had golden trimmings along the edges and was covered in dust._

_"What's this?" Ichigo question eyeing the book curiously._

_"This my boy is one of my prized possessions! It has helped me get trough many sticky situations and overcome lots of obstacles! Isshin roared pumping his fist in the air. "It is essentially a Shinigami training guide book, it has in-depth guides on every single Shinigami art ranging from all forms of Kido, Hakudo, Reiatsu control and even how to commune with your Zanpaktou better!" Isshin explained._

_Ichigo skimmed through a few pages and to his shock it was indeed very detailed and he was even surprised when he saw techniques and training methods that he had never heard about before._

_"Thanks dad I owe you big time, I'll definitely make sure to go through this and master everything" Ichigo said with a small grin._

_"Hooo~ Is that so? Well when you get back or when it's visiting weeks I'll have to make sure to test you on your abilities!" Isshin spoke in a mocking tone._

_"Oh you're on old man; I'll make sure to fry your ass with a high level Hadou!"_

_"It's a hundred years to early for you to be throwing treats at me!_

_And with that the rest of the day went by pretty swimmingly for Ichigo-_

* * *

><p><em>After a few days of waiting for Ichigo's application to be accepted he was invited to 'Analysing Data Extraction Program Tower' Or A.D.E.P.T For short where he was escorted to a very large black monument with glowing blue circuit board like patterns decorating it surrounded by hundreds of security guards and cameras, Which intern made Ichigo sweatdrop at the insane amounts of security that had been placed around this seemingly lifeless rock. After a few moments he was instructed to place his hand into the monument and try and narrow his mind to the point where he thought of nothing. He followed through with his instructions not really expecting much...But to his surprise something complete astonishing and breathtaking happened.<em>

_One moment Ichigo was standing in front of the monument the next he was falling from a blindingly blue never ending sky filled with bright lights. For some reason Ichigo didn't panic it felt as if he'd be alright no matter what happened. Feeling a small tugging sensation at the back of his mind that was reminiscent to the feeling he got when he first tried to hear Zangetsu's name. Acting on instincts he grabbed hold of this tugging sensation and yanked it out of the back of his mind with all his might...Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next..._

_A mass influx of data started to stream into Ichigo's mind he could see random gibberish that he couldn't understand flash before his eyes entering his mind at a rapid pace."What the hell is happening?!"Ichigo thought out loud to himself. After a few moments of images and words flashing inside Ichigo's brain, he noticed a figure completely shrouded in black facing away from him the figure seemed to be standing up right whilst falling at the same pace as Ichigo Completely oblivious to the fact they were both plummeting downwards at extremely high speeds._

_Ichigo on instinct alone tried to reach out for the shadowy figure, his body not quite listening to his commands but before Ichigo could grasp the figure everything went white and his mind went blank._

_Snapping his eyes open Ichigo found himself standing before the monument with beads of sweat running down his face as if he'd just done a marathon or two. Looking around he looked at all the shocked faces surrounding him even the director who had led him to the monument was gaping like a fish in an unprofessional manner._

_"Um...Did I do something wrong?" Ichigo asked not getting what happened._

_"T-the amount of data you just extract was completely of the charts I didn't even know the monument had this amount of data!" The director yelled in shock. 'This boy has the potential to be ranked number 1 in the world...Only time will tell if he is able to awaken his true power.' Thought the director in a slightly giddy manner._

_"That's a good thing right?" Ichigo spoke blandly causing everyone in the room to sweatdrop at how nonchalant he was about this._

_"Yes but of course! You may very well be the only human on the planet who has extracted this amount of data! We will gladly accept your application for Academy Island!" Spoke the director in a usually cheery voice; Ever since Ichigo got into the building the director seemed to be a very stoic person so this change of personality was a bit suspicious. Deciding to shrug it off he made his way to the reception where he filled out his personal details such as date of birth, name and so on. After everything was fully integrated into the A.D.E.P.T System Ichigo then proceeded to make his way back to his house, But not before walking past a large glass building and noticing something very weird...He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt only for his eyes to widen in shock._

_"What the hell is with these weird markings on my body?!" Exclaimed Ichigo in a comical manner. He dashed off towards the train station and made his way back to his house. Swinging the doors open and completely ignoring the "welcome home" He got from Yuzu, he rocketed up the stars and went into the bath room._

_Ichigo then proceeded to take his shirt of and to his shock he found the markings to stretch all over his body. There were black strips running from the centre of his chest out wards. One set going under around his ribs and towards his back, The second crossing over his pectoral muscles and over his shoulders into his back and the final set going up his neck and stopping at his chin. Those weren't the only markings though; He had similar markings running down both his forearms and the side of his legs. **(These are the same markings Ichigo had when he went full hollow mode against Ulquiorra)**_

_'Has this got something to do with me touching the monument and extracting the data?' Ichigo thought to himself. Putting his clothes back on and making his way back to his room Ichigo decided to do a little research. Scrolling through A.D.E.P.T's main website on his laptop he found out that when people extract data from the monument markings appear on their bodies. The size and shape varies depending on the person. The more data one has and the stronger they are the bigger the mark. The mark's shape is completely dependent on the person as it resembles the user and their Phi._

_'Hmm I guess that makes sense, I thought someone had painted my body whilst I was extracting the data' thought Ichigo sarcastically. 'Might as well enjoy the last few days of quiet I have until I have to leave I supposed.' And so he did. The days where Ichigo just enjoyed the quiet serenity of his temporary peaceful life seemed to fly by much to his annoyance and the next thing he knew he was already on a plane to Academy Island._

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, Ichigo slumped his shoulders forward as he tiredly made his way to his new school. Dreading every moment of it, He was certain he was going to be labelled a delinquent straight away and get into a load of unwanted fights, he just knew it. Sighing yet again he made his way up the entrance and used a map on this weird futurist pad he got from the pack that included his uniform and I.D.<p>

Walking to his allocated class room which happened to be B-1 a second year class. He heard what probably was the teacher talking to the class about a transfer student which so happened to be him. Running a hand through his spiky orange hair he opened the door and made his way in ignoring the stares he was receiving.

"Ah and speak of the devil! Here is the new transfer student I just mentioned!" The oh so bubbly teacher cheered making Ichigo sweat drop at her behavior.

'This is going to be a long day...' Ichigo mentally groaned.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Spoke the teacher rhetorically still smiling happily.

"The names Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you all I guess..." Was Ichigo's lame attempted at introducing himself. After a few silent moments of Ichigo regretting his rather dull introduction his inner sulking was cut short as the entire female population in the class squealed in delight.

"Oh my god we have Ichigo-sama in our class!"

"I can't believe it! Kami-sama must love us!"

"Ichigo-sama I love you!"

"Please have my babies!" The last comment caused Ichigo's face to completely go red and he started to sputter incoherent words of protest. Apparently he was famous because he extracted loads of data or something. 'They must have seen my I.D' Ichigo concluded

"Class calm down!" Yelled the teacher in a surprisingly serious voice startling everyone as they had never seen their teacher so serious before. "Now that we're all quiet and introductions are out the way, Kurosaki-san would you like to find an empty seat and get settled down please?" Spoke the teacher in a polite voice.

"Alright"

Picking the seat at the far back on the right next to the window Ichigo placed his bag under his desk, before pulling out his chair and sitting down in his newly appointed seat. As class droned on for what seemed to be an eternity, Ichigo spent most of his time just staring out the window and looking at the sea, which wasn't too far from the school. It seemed to be a ten to fifteen minute walk away. As his eyes started to wander he noticed a dome shape building far off into the distance; considering how big it looked and how far Ichigo thought it was from the school building it had to be quiet huge to say the least.

'I wonder what goes on in their?' Thought Ichigo whilst idly running a hand through his hair.

"Hey Ichigo! Yoo-hoo! You there?" Chirped a female voice causing Ichigo to lazily turn his head around to look at the person who seemed to be calling his name. The culprit was a girl with shoulder length light brown hair, deep blue eyes and had fair skin it seemed.

"What's up?" Was his nonchalant reply.

"Well you were kind of staring out the window the entire lesson so I thought something was up with you." The girl spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Nah I'm fine I was just thinking to myself" Ichigo replied whilst awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I see!" She exclaimed "My name is Risa by the way nice to meet you!" The newly named Risa spoke whilst extending a hand out to Ichigo.

"Yeah likewise." Replied Ichigo as he shook her hand with a bit of slack as he didn't want to cause her harm.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your rank? Neither you nor the teaching mentioned it when you were introducing yourself." Risa asked with curiosity.

"I'd tell you but i don't know it myself...Is there a way for me to check?"

"Yep! Just get your P.A.D [Personal. Academic. Demonstrator] Out and I'll show you" Risa instructed.

"Sure thing" Ichigo complied.

Ichigo got his P.A.D out of his bag and handed it to Risa, after a few moments she nearly dropped it out of sheer shock.

"Y-you're ranked 3rd?!" She stammered taking a step back not quite believing what she just read. Taking a look at the ranking chart he saw his name amongst the top three, not quite seeing what all the fuss was about he just shrugged his shoulders and paid no attention to it. Ichigo never really cared about rankings since they didn't help you in any way in an actual fight. It was all down to hard work, training and experience.

"Yeah what's the big deal? There are supposedly three more people stronger than I am right? If that's so i guess I have some motivation now to get stronger and out rank them" Ichigo concluded with a grin.

"But there are three thousand students and you're ranked third out of all of them! That's a big deal you know!"She exclaimed trying to prove her point only to see Ichigo give her a very bored look as if he didn't even care.

"Can your rank save you in a fight to the death?" Ichigo asked rhetorically.

"No it can't, but what does save you in a fight is skill, hard work, training and a whole lot of instincts." Ichigo lectured knowing firsthand the kind of harsh reality a fight is. It never goes your way and you can never be prepared for what will happen.

"It seems like you've had a lot of experience with life and death situations then" A new voice echoed through the classroom. Ichigo then snapped his head towards the direction of where he heard the voice. His eyes locked onto a girl with murky pink hair with matching pink eyes and light peach coloured skin.

"Eh? Who are you?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"My name is Hanasaki Sakura and I challenge you to a duel" Sakura declared.

"I refuse." Was Ichigo's instant reply

"You what?! You can't do that! As third strongest student you have to!" She yelled.

"Nah it's my first day here I don't wanna get into a fight already ya know" Ichigo told her completely dismissing her challenge.

"It is an official duel Kurosaki Ichigo, so you must accept under the school regulations or you'll be expelled." Spoke a girl with steel blue hair colour with red eyes and soft lightly tanned skin.

"Yeah what Sylvie said!" Exclaimed Sakura. Mentally thanking Sylvie for backing her up.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? I have to fight to actually stay in the school? Well there goes my hopes of ever having a peaceful school life..." Ichigo said knowing he was beat. Seeing Sakura smirking victoriously he just sighed and started to eat his lunch since it was currently break.

A few hours later the school bell rang and everyone was dismissed. Everyone made their way out quickly, eager to go back to their dorms and relax for a while after a tedious day. Everyone except Ichigo that is, he decided to pay attention in the class considering he should learn more about these 'Phi's' and how the grading/ranking system worked. He found out every student could summon physical manifestations of their mind, as such these manifestations were named Phi's. Apparently There different types of Phi's; There's the common Phi which usual is some sort of animal or spectral being, then there are human shaped Phi's which were considered a lot stronger than most. That got Ichigo wondering what would his look like? And what kind of abilities would it posses. He decided he'd find out tomorrow morning in his duel against Sakura. "Troublesome girl" Ichigo muttered out loud.

"And who would that troublesome girl be?" A monotone voice coming from behind him asked. Spinning around on his heel, His brown eyes met with red, he immediately recognised straight away who this person was.

"Oh hey Sylvie didn't notice you."

"That's fine, but who were you talking to yourself about just now?" She questioned leaning up to his face staring at him intently causing Ichigo's face to turn red at how close they were. Quickly suppressing his blush he took a step back to distance himself and spoke-

"I was just saying how troublesome Sakura was being this morning, I wasn't calling you troublesome so don't worry" Ichigo said finally answering Sylvie's question.

"I see, well I was only upholding the school law so please do not hold it against me Kurosaki-san...Also I was quite curious about your abilities too." She explained honestly.

"Well its fine, what's done is done i suppose. Also call me Ichigo; I'm not one for formalities you know"

"Hmm I thought people used first names for friends or people who are close to them...Did I read that book wrongly?"She asked herself.

"Well I guess that makes us friends then" Ichigo declared with one of his small rare smiles. Sylvie's face began to feel hotter and she could feel her heart beating slightly faster.

"W-why would you want to be friends with me?" She asked in an unusually timid voice.

"Why wouldn't I want to be your friend? You seem like a nice person and I take it you don't have many friends here do you?" Receiving a nod from the bluenette he decided to continue. "Well then I guess I'm your first friend, I actually feel quite honoured" Ichigo said with a small chuckle and letting a soft smile grace his features.

'What's this sensation?' Sylvie thought not quite knowing why her body was reacting strangely to the boy.

"Hey Sylvie are you alright? Your face is going red, are you feeling ok?" Ichigo asked worry crossing his features. He placed a hand on her forehead to see if she had a high temperature, which on further embarrassed her.

"I-I am fine thank you for your concern" Sylvie stuttered trying to regain he composure.

"Well if you say so." Spoke Ichigo with a raised eyebrow, wondering what had gotten the poor girl so flustered." Well it was nice meeting you Sylvie but I'm going to head back to my dorm now, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Alright, make sure to put on a splendid show for everyone tomorrow. I'll be cheering for you" She said with a small smile which caught Ichigo off guard since this was the first time she had done so.

"You know...You should smile more often." Ichigo randomly blurted out without his own consent. 'Where the hell did that come from?!' he nearly yelled out loud but kept it to his thoughts. Unbeknownst to him, somewhere in his inner world a white figured was chuckling at his handy work.

"And why's that? Sylvie asked with genuine curiosity.

"Eh-Well you see u-um" Ichigo stuttered not really knowing what to say, but decided to try and finish what he started. Gathering up all of his knowledge of women which mind you wasn't all that much he replied with. "It makes you look a lot more charming" Ichigo managed without stuttered which surprised him more than it surprised Sylvie, but of course his face still went beat red.

As for Sylvie she was taken aback by the sudden compliment and couldn't help gain a rosy pink hue across her cheeks. "I-I shall keep that in mind." Was her failed attempt at sounding stoic.

"Well... see ya tomorrow then." And with those final parting words, Ichigo hurriedly made his way out of that awkward situation. 'Man today was tiring as hell, but tomorrow is going to be even more tiring with that duel i have with Sakura' Ichigo stated to himself whilst mentally sighing for what seemed to be the millionth time today. Crossing the campus in a flicker of bringer light he made his way down what seemed to be a never ending corridor lined with countless amounts of doors which were the dorms to the students of the academy.

* * *

><p>'Hmm my room is number three thousand...WAIT WHAT THREE THOUSAND!?' Ichigo screamed mentally. 'Screw this' Deciding to ditch the conventional method of walking he took off at full sprint down the corridors with bringer light. It was times like these Ichigo was glad that he got taught how to use his Fullbringer. He just hoped that no one was walking down here or they'd be in for a world of pain if he crashed into them considering the corridor would be too narrow for high speed evasion.<p>

Making it to his room in under a few moments he reached for the door knob and made his way into the room he'd be living in for the next few years. He noticed the room was actually quite big must have been a bonus or something for being a high ranked student. There was a single master bed room centred in the dorm with a kitchen to his left and a bathroom area to the right. He also noticed that there was a living room and an office type room next to it.

He conveniently found all of his belongings placed on his bed which he then proceeded to go through. He noted all of his clothes that he'd usually wear were tucked neatly inside along with a toothbrush, a few sets of boxers, his laptop; mouse and charger included and a condom...Ichigo swore he heard multiple blood vessels burst when he finally could comprehend why the hell there was a condom in his suitcase.

"That fucking bastard! If I ever get back, the first thing I'm going to do is murder him!" He roared with a maniacal grin that mirrored his inner hollow's.

With a flick of the wrists he threw the condom in the bin which was parked next to his desk. After all of Ichigo's personal belongings were dealt with he threw his shirt and trousers onto the railings of his bed and dived straight into the soft heavenly velvet of his duvet covers blissfully falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>It was currently morning and also the day of the fated match between Ichigo and Sakura. Ichigo was making his way downstairs having already performed his bathroom rituals. He decided that he'd make a simple breakfast today considering there weren't many ingredients in the cabinets in the kitchen.<p>

He was really grateful to his little sister Yuzu for pounding every recipe she knew into him after she heard he'd be leaving to go to a new school, Even though he was completely bad at first. But after constant support and tutoring, he gradually got better and was able to make complex recipes with ease.

'"Bacon, eggs and toast sounds good" Ichigo thought out loud as he turned the requisite kitchen equipments on.

"I shall also have that too, thank you"

"Sure Sylvie" Ichigo replied. Wait...Something felt off here. Whizzing around on his heel he saw there in the flesh Sylvie sitting at his dinner table enjoying some tea. How she got that tea without him even noticing was beyond him. "Sylvie what are you doing here!" Ichigo all but yelled at the top of his voice. Placing here tea cup on here saucer in a refined manner she replied with.

"I decided to visit you to make sure you don't skip out on your match with Sakura..." She replied with a monotone voice. Ichigo sigh and got back to making breakfast doubling the ingredients having already stopped caring as to why she was here. Ichigo had gotten used to random uninvited visits from his friends before he came to the academy so he was used to it.

"A-and I heard it was a custom to visit friends" Ichigo heard Sylvie say albeit it was a very shy and quiet voice. She was clearly embarrassed saying something like that which put a small but playful smile on Ichigo's face.

"You didn't need to be so considerate you know..." Ichigo started. He could literally feel Sylvie fidgeting even if he was a few meters away and wasn't even looking in her direction.

"But thank you." He finished in a soft voice. If Ichigo had to be completely honest he was actually rather happy that Sylvie took the time to visit him so early in the morning. Sylvie on the other had felt a little hot for some reason; all these new emotions were bursting to life inside of her. She had never felt many emotions before not after her parents died anyway. But thanks to this person, he who suddenly appeared in her life out of the blue had destroyed all the walls she had placed up around her mind and heart. Ichigo Kurosaki was quite the enigma indeed...

After Ichigo had prepared breakfast they ate in relatively comfortable silence with the odd few words being spoken. Once their stomachs were satisfied both Ichigo and Sylvie made their way down to the school entrance only to find a large crowd of people huddled around a giant screen. The screen read "The match between Sakura and Ichigo will be commencing in a few minutes combatants and spectators please make your way to the area"

After Ichigo had finished reading the notice board he couldn't help but slump his shoulders forward and sigh; not only was the match going to start very soon but nearly the entire school campus was going to be there to watch...

"Well, might as well get this over with..." Muttered Ichigo as he soon found himself being led to the arena where his match was being held. Once he passed through the doors his eyes widened slightly. The amount of people in the arena was completely astonishing. "Damn...I bet the entire school is in here, teachers included." Ichigo casually made his way to the centre of the arena with hands in pockets and his coat tails fluttering in tandem with the wind.

"All right everybody! It is time for the long awaited match between Sakura Hanasaki and Ichigo Kurosaki!" A girl in a tight white skirt and sleeveless blazer cheered gaining a huge roar from the crowd. "To my left is hot blooded Sakura Hanasaki ranked one hundred! And to my right is the third highest ranking student...The mysterious prince of Academy Island...Ichigo Kurosaki!

'Since when did I become a prince' Ichigo thought whilst sweat dropping.

"Well without any further ado...Let the match begin!"

And with that Sakura manifested to wolves, both white in colour but one had red eyes whilst the other had blue. With a mere thought she sent both of them charging at Ichigo who was currently thinking...

'How the fuck do I summon my Phi?!'

Panicking he jumped to his right and made some distance between him and the ravenous wolf spirits that were after his blood.

"What are you doing?! Summon your Phi already!" Yelled Sakura irritation clearly plastered all over her face.

"I would if I could..." Ichigo murmured to himself.

"If you can you can beat me without even summoning your Phi you're clearly underestimating me!" Sakura exclaimed giving her Phi's yet another command. "**Tsumetai Ran Wana**!" And with that a two torrents of ice hurdled towards Ichigo had breakneck speeds, freezing his legs in place. "Let's see you try and run now." Sakura exclaimed victoriously. Her victory was shorted live as Ichigo used bringer light to strengthen his feet completely smashing the icy trap that tied him down.

"Hah! You'll have to do a lot better than that to slow me down!" Taunted Ichigo as he kicked off in a flicker of bringer light charging straight towards Sakura. To a normal person or anyone who wasn't super human he seemed to disappear and reappear as if he were teleporting. But to Sakura her many years of fighting other Phi users paid off as she managed to dodge Ichigo's bringer light encased fist to the face by the skin of her teeth.

'Damn, if I don't find a way to summon my Phi soon I don't think I will be able to beat her...At least not easily.' Ichigo thought. 'Wait! That's it! I hope this is works or I'm going to be wolf food...'

Stopping in his tracks Ichigo began to close his eyes in concentration, but of course a certain hot headed girl took it the wrong way.

"You think you can beat me with your eyes closed?!" You're really starting to piss me off!" Roar Sakura as her twin wolves began gathering large quantities of energy and started to focus it in a single dense point between their jaws. She was too riled up to notice Ichigo's body completely envelop itself in a bright blue aura. His hair began floating and the wind started to pick up causing his uniform to sway accordingly. "Let's see how you like a taste of one of my strongest attacks!" "**Yuki Megami Yari!"**

Once those words were uttered Ichigo's eyes snapped open and shortly after the entire arena was ablaze in a bright blue light that rocketed towards the heavens. The staff had to activate the arena barrier to protect the student from this sudden wave of dense energy. It was as if a giant ocean thousands of meters deep had suddenly spawned on top of them suffocating the air from their lungs. Once the energy died down along with the smoke and dust surrounding it everyone finally got to see what caused such a tremor...Or who in this case.

There standing in the centre of the arena was a figure completely clad in black save for a bleached white menacing skull shaped mask firmly placed onto its face along with waist length white hair that seemed to shimmer even so slightly. Two long horns were attached to the side of this creatures head pointing forward as if to skewer anyone in its way, White strip like markings decorated its body spanning out from the centre of its chest. Silvery white tuffs of fur encircled both the wrists, ankles and neck. In both hands it held two Nodachi's both identical to one another; they were completely black and at the tip of the blade lay three serrated edges flicking upwards, the guard seemed to be a serrated Manji and lastly at the tip of the hilt, clung a long black chain that wrapped itself around the demonic creatures arms.

"W-what the hell is that?" Sakura exclaimed slightly fearful of the sudden appearance of the shadowy creature that towered before her. Looking around she saw no sigh of her opponent and then it dawned on her the demon like monster standing in front of her was her opponent- Ichigo Kurosaki. Steeling her nerves she quickly regained her composure and sent a mental order to her Phi's.

"**Hateshinai Tsurara Arashi!" **Sakura yelled as her to wolves positioned their heads pointing towards the sky, both gathering all the moisture from the atmosphere and freezing it at high speeds forming hundreds upon thousands of large icicle spears that were rotating at extreme speeds causing a gargantuan icicle hurricane shredding everything in its path.

Sakura was currently smirking victoriously; out of every opponent she had fought not one of them could stand up against this colossal spiralling funnel of ice and wind.

"If you surrender now I'll spare yo-"

Sakura couldn't finish her sentence as her all mighty attack was completely nullified with a simple flick of the wrists by none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. Sakura's eyes went wide and her mouth went agape. She had never been so shocked in her life but her shock was short lived as both her shoulders erupted into blood and her eyes rolled to the back of her head before collapsing on the ground completely unconscious.

Ichigo let up on his Phi. Doing so the black armour dissipating slowly of his body in blue wisps of light.

"What are you all gawking at?! Get her to a hospital or something!"Ichigo yelled pointing towards the defeated girl lying in a pool of blood. As soon as those words left his mouth the entire medical staff made their way over to the injured girl and placed her on a stretcher before hastily making their way to the schools medical area.

Sighing in relief he casually made his way out of the stadium completely oblivious to the looks of shock and awe he was getting.

"I guess my attempts at a peaceful life are ruined..." Ichigo Murmured to himself as he ran a hand through his spiky hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the first instalment of Strawberry Kiss – A School Odyssey!<strong>

**Please reviews and tell me what you think.**

**Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

**Translation notes:**

**Tsumetai Ran Wana = Icy Orchid Trap.**

**Yuki Megami Yari = Snow Goddess's Spear.**

**Hateshinai Tsurara Arashi = Endless Icicle Tempest.**


End file.
